Mesure
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Tac-Tac-Tac... Le metronome bat la mesure et le musicien la suit. Petit texte tout doux sans prétention aucune sur le mot "mesure". OS/UA/Yaoi léger.


**Titre **: Mesure

**Fandom** : Naruto

**Pairing **: Gaara x Neji

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : OS - UA - Yaoi léger

**Crédits : **Les personnages appartiennent à M. Kishimoto, tout le reste est de moi.

**Résumé** : Tac-Tac-Tac... Le métronome bat la mesure et le musicien la suit. Petit texte tout doux sans prétention aucune sur le mot "mesure".

Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : Mesure, en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur mon profil.

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan.

* * *

**- Mesure -**

Dans la grande pièce presque silencieuse, le métronome commença à battre la mesure, chacun de ses "tac" marquant le temps. Peu à peu, une mélopée de notes naquit et s'égrena, emplissant l'espace de sons mélodieux. Des mains coururent sur les touches blanches et noires du piano, le musicien entrant en communion avec son instrument au fil de ses doigts effleurant la nacre.

Le pianiste suivait la mesure que scandait le métronome, ses phalanges courant littéralement sur les touches. La mélodie classique et douce prit de plus en plus d'ampleur, se répercutant en écho dans toute l'habitation. Puis, petit à petit, elle décrut, comme meurt une marée soudaine. Un accord final triste et agonisant fut joué et le pianiste s'immobilisa. Le métronome poursuivit inlassablement sa course rythmée et parfaite, insensible à l'agonie du morceau joué.

Le silence reprit ses droits, transpercé seulement par ce "tac-tac" presque lugubre et à nouveau solitaire. Une main fine et élégante stoppa définitivement l'instrument de mesure, mettant un terme à sa course entêtante et régulière, l'immobilisant pour de bon. Le clavier disparut sous son clapet laqué qui fut solennellement refermé, et cette course effrénée entre doigts et mesure marquée ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir habitant encore les ultimes vibrations des cordes du piano.

Un nouveau bruit incongru rompit le silence redevenu lisse et épais. Des applaudissements vifs et espacés qui firent se tourner le musicien, encore assis, vers l'origine de ces sons presque tonitruants. Le jeune homme observa son seul public, son unique spectateur, croisant deux lagons couleur turquoise. Un léger sourire émerveillé ourlait les lèvres de celui qui le félicitait si chaudement alors qu'il n'avait presque rien fait. Rien si ce n'était jouer du piano.

- C'était très beau, souffla le spectateur dont la courte tignasse rouge s'alluma de reflets de feu quand ce dernier se mit en mouvement.

Il s'approcha doucement du musicien et se pencha vers lui jusqu'à le frôler, caressant sa joue avec tendresse. Neji ne dit rien, ses grands yeux presque blancs disparaissant derrière ses paupières. Il apprécia le contact empli d'amour et s'y laissa aller.

- C'est amusant ce petit appareil… ajouta Gaara tout en libérant à nouveau la barre fine du métronome.

L'appareil se remit à battre la mesure, scandant le temps qui passait, la fine tige métallique entrainée par son poids en laiton se balançant d'un côté à l'autre.

"Tac-Tac-Tac-Tac…"

Le son rythmé parvint aux oreilles de Neji et envahit tout son esprit alors que des lèvres charnues se posaient sur les siennes. Entraîné dans un baiser langoureux, il ne put plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ces mesures soulignées par le métronome qui continuait indéfiniment ses balancements et à ces lèvres sur les siennes, tendres et exigeantes, sensuelles.

Au fur et à mesure, les mains de son spectateur se faufilèrent sur son corps en d'évanescentes caresses de plus en plus poussées.

- Tu m'avais caché ce talent. Décidément, tu es un homme plein de surprises…

Neji frissonna délicieusement au son de cette voix chaude glissée au creux de son oreille. Un brasier de désir s'alluma dans ses reins, se réverbérant dans tout son être.

Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent et se firent assourdissant, se mélangeant au bruit du métronome. Un faible gémissement, presque plaintif, lui échappa et il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire gourmand se dessiner sur les lèvres de Gaara qui glissèrent dans son cou. Il noua ses bras derrière la nuque de son amant et se laissa glisser dans le tourbillon de sensations enivrantes, au son du tempo régulier des mesures du métronome.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Euh… J'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Une heure, c'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment très très court…

Au plaisir de vous lire,

Yzan.

Lili s'incruste et commente : Il est très bien ce petit texte, on entend presque le rythme du métronome. Et Gaara et Néji, franchement ils sont trop bien ensemble ! (sort son bazooka et menace les lecteurs) Si vous ne lui laissez pas une petite review, je vous pulvérise ! (et je l'obligerais à ne plus faire que de l'hétéro, na !).


End file.
